


I Wish You Listened

by gabbie (gabisntready)



Category: Kellogg's Apple Jacks "Time to Go" Commercial
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lol this is a fic for my friend because she couldn't find any Apple Jacks fics, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabisntready/pseuds/gabbie
Summary: CinnaMon must make it to the bowl in time before Bad Apple stops him. Bad Apple has a secret to tell CinnaMon. Worlds collide when Bad Apple makes a violent move toward CinnaMon.
Relationships: Bad Apple/CinnaMon





	I Wish You Listened

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this commercial. You can watch it here: https://youtu.be/sbqBV4q1IRE

I lunged, preparing to sprint. My heart was pounding. I had to get there first before Apple did. I accessed my surroundings and began running. Branches hit my face as I ran. The sharp ends left scratches on my face and I ignored them. I had one goal. 

I could see Apple from across the way rushing toward the bowl as well. He had this mischievous grin on his face. This could not be good, I thought to myself. I ran faster. I looked to see where Apple was and he was gone. Panic set in. I ran even faster now, my legs started to burn slightly. You can never tell what Apple has in mind and I did not want to get myself caught in his attack. 

After a few minutes, the panic subsided. Out of sight, out of mind. I noticed how beautiful the island around me really was. The shining sun could be seen through patches of leaves on trees. The bright blue sky poked out as well. I could feel heat on my shoulders. I wish I brought water but once I get to the bowl, the milk will be refreshing enough. I stopped running and changed into a slower jog. Everything was fine until…

“Arg,” I exclaimed as I felt the path being ripped from my feet. Apple had pulled the cement walkway up from under me. I fell onto the grass and scraped my knee. Blood dripped onto the sand. The wound burned. 

“You’ll never make it now,” Apple stood over me glaring down. His fists were balled and posture was threatening. I rolled over, pretending to be more hurt than I was. He laughed, not noticing as I stood up and kicked his legs. 

I guess he screamed profanities but I wouldn’t know for sure because I ran the other way as fast as I could. I guess I would have to take the other route to get to the bowl. It was harder and more dangerous because I would have to run over the rickety bridge but it would be manageable, it would have to be.

The trees grew closer and the sky became less visible as I ran toward the bridge. The sand changed to grass and it grew colder. How comforting, I thought to myself as I approached the bridge. I didn’t realize how dangerous it actually was until I saw the planks missing and nails exposed. My heart sank to my toes. 

A cackle could be heard from behind me. Apple. 

“Do it. Try to cross the bridge. I dare you,” Apple grinned.

“I don’t want to do this. Please just let me get to the bowl in peace.” I pleaded.

“I don’t care about the stupid bowl,” The grin on Apple’s face faded. He became more serious. “I just wanted to talk and you kept avoiding me.”

“What?”  
“Every time I try to talk, you run away. So I gave up. You wanted me to be the enemy so I became it. See are you happy now?” Apple’s anger turned to sorrow, “I give up. Go get the bowl.” 

“Apple, I didn’t know.” My voice trembled.

“You wouldn’t. You never even tried to listen to me,” Apple sighed.

I walked from the start of the bridge over to Apple. I lifted my hand and put it to his face, he leaned into it. He whispered something inaudible. A tear fell into my hand. We had been fighting for so long and for what? I thought he hated me.

Apple pointed to the marks on my face, “There’s scratches, on your face.” 

Unconsciously, he sat up and wiped them with his shirt. I let him. He reached his hand into the river and splashed water into my face to clean the scratches. 

“Sorry. I wanted to wipe the dirt away,” He apologized. I nodded my head in response. He finished cleaning the scratches and I sat up.

“Why did you want to talk to me?” I questioned.

“I…” He paused, “I liked you. Then you ignored me and I didn’t know what I did wrong.”

I explained how I thought he hated me. The way he was always angered when he saw me. Every time I tried to do my job and get to the bowl he stopped me. I couldn’t stand his presence. Apple shed another tear as I spoke.

“I should have communicated,” Apple admitted. 

“Yes, you should have,” And I don't know what came over me but I leaned over and kissed him. The kiss felt warm and long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Yams for indulging in my crack fic writing spree, it was a please to write this. Check out more fics in the Garden Server Fics series.


End file.
